


A Classic That Never Existed  (Revised)

by TwixxCatt



Series: Superhero Soul Songs [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt
Summary: So I rewrote this. I feel better about it now and I hope you all enjoy





	A Classic That Never Existed  (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote this. I feel better about it now and I hope you all enjoy

Tony Stark is born into a crash of piano keys, as he ages the piano (ever loud ever wild never stopping) crash morphs into a melody that can bring people to tears. Howards abuse, coupled with Marias neglect, blends his chaotic piano into a wild storm of self loathing and hurt and sadness that screams out for help.

Edwin Jarvis is the only slice in his life, and a soft lulling music tucks itself into the empty spots between the piano notes. The music sounds like the voice of Jarvis when he reads Tony to sleep or when he recites Tony's favorite story whilst patching up his injuries.

Layered over top the piano music is a racing tempo of electric noise. It runs! And It builds! And builds! And builds! And it Pulses in his head and it SCREAMS to be set free. It isn't until Tony is four, when Jarvis introduces him to tools and building, that he gets a respite from the wild noise. 

When Jarvis dies Tony's song is ripped to shreds. All the hurt harbored in him all the pain hats amplified, for the first time in his life something is louder than the need to build. He almost ends it all, just to escape the noise, but Rodey, dear sweet James Rhodes, pulls Tony into his arms and tells him a story. The lulling voice of Jarvis seeps back out of the core of his soul where it had hidden and Tony realizes that he can be okay. 

So Tony builds, he creates Dum-E, his first son, and in his soul a new verse grows. Like the code that brought his child to life Tony's soul sings. Dum-E sings with the code Tony made for him and Tony knows he has to create someone else like Dum-E, a new line of code already echoing in him. 

Tony makes U and Butter Fingers and his children are the reason he lives. They sing their code and his soul echoes it back. He is happy.

The happiness doesn't last. He goes overseas. How his soul resounds with the sounds of splashing water, of electricity crackling, or guns shooting. He feels the heaviness in his chest and was to weep. The only two things keeping him sane is the lulling of Edwin Jarvis in his soul, and James Rhodes standing firm by his side.

Tony creates Jarvis, he models him after both the code in his soul, and the lulling music that still flows around him and soothes him when he is afraid. He gives life to his old memories and to his new ideas and creates a child that shines.

Tony is dying, a deep chilling gong has crept into his song, like the poison creeping along his skin. He gets betrayed by Obadiah and he almost loses Pepper and Natalie/Natasha/Natalia whoever she is has decided that he cannot be trusted in a group of spies.

He survives. His soul sings like a tropical day, to match the faint coconut he can always taste now. He equates the song with Rodey, with his best friend and brother and soul mate, who helped him stay strong, who he built an armor for and who he would die for. 

Wrapped around him like armor he wears a fake song that he crafted out of betrayal and loss. He blasts this song so loudly that most think it is the only song he has. It is loud and vulgar and selfish, a song that says “I am the only thing that matters”. 

His song grows yet again with his team. The Avengers adding in a new kind of love into him, love for family which (other than Rodey) he never thought he would have. 

The Accords, and the fighting that comes with, almost tear him apart. The ringing of a church house bell, heavy and full of self sacrifice, almost pushes him over the edge. He is saved this time by Vision, his brightest son who is no longer only his. 

Years later, when Tony finally settles down to a peaceful life of training new heroes and building, his song has mellowed. Now the piano flows around him, lulling like the voice of Jarvis, and the code that pours from his soul connects him to his sons. He still hears the silence of space and the splashing of water sometimes but it gets chased away by tropical music and the chattering voices of baby heroes.


End file.
